fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 47
Triple Dragon is the 47th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on September 20, 2010. The final battle against Laxus Dreyar rages on. Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, the Fire and Iron Dragon Slayers, team up to battle against Laxus, who they later find to be the Lightning Dragon Slayer possessing monstrous strength. Laxus plans the demise of Fairy Tail and Magnolia as he invokes Makarov's ultimate Magic: Fairy Law. Synopsis Erza Scarlet is still trying to summon enough blades to hit the Thunder Palace simultaneously. This is proving to be difficult, as she is out of Magical Power. Time is running out, and Laxus Dreyar is well aware of this too, even though Natsu Dragneel is confident that nothing will happen. Suddenly, Erza hears a voice in her head calling every member of the guild. Warren Rocko’s Telepathy is making this kind of communication possible. He tells everyone about the Thunder Palace, and wants everyone that is still conscious to destroy them. It turns out that he has been instructed by Gray Fullbuster, who knows everything about the Palace. The others also learn that the girls are safe, and are relieved by this. However, their harmony is cut short by the bickering of the Mages over the previous battles. They start to lose control. Time is running out, so Lucy Heartfilia speaks. She tells everyone about the things she learned as a Fairy Tail member, their strengths and how she has grown to love the guild. She tells them, or rather, pleads to them to unite their forces, to overcome their differences in order to protect their Guild and their city. She also goes as far as saying that if it comes to it, she will destroy the Lacrima herself. Lucy’s words have a massive impact on everyone. After they are inspired by Lucy's spirit, they aim for the sky, and unleash their strongest attacks and ultimately destroy the Thunder Palace. Laxus witnesses this and is furious. All his plans have failed, and Natsu lectures him on the fact that he cannot be Master of a guild that he has never tried to be part of. This makes him snap, and he yells that he will become Master by force. Around him, an aura of electricity has gathered, making it impossible for Natsu to attack. Laxus quickly subdues him and attacks with a powerful spell, Raging Bolt. However, Gajeel Redfox came to Natsu's rescue, saving him from what could have been his demise. Gajeel then opines they join their forces against Laxus. Initially, Natsu refuses, but after Gajeel talks some sense into him, he agrees and they form a one-time only alliance. The Dragon Slayers attack. Laxus is capable of holding his own before them, even when they combine their powers against him. After a flurry of combo attacks, Laxus still appears unharmed. Laxus then displays his true strength. His body bulks up, and his arms become scaly. His secret is then revealed; Laxus is also a Dragon Slayer. His Lightning Dragon's Roar erupts upon them, and the Dragon Slayers are knocked down, left numb. Laxus then vows to make everyone disappear, and calls forth Makarov’s most powerful Magic, the one that only damages enemies, the one that destroyed Jose Porla in one hit, the Ultimate Spell of Judgment: Fairy Law. At this moment, Levy McGarden comes in and tells Laxus and everyone that the Master is on his death bed. This apparently reaches Laxus, but soon, he finds the silver lining. Now, he can be Master more easily. Claiming that he will create the guild from scratch, he unleashes his attack. Fairy Law is invoked! Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Laxus Dreyar (started) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * ** * * * * * * ** **Beast Soul (ビーストソウル, Bīsuto Sōru) * * * * * * * * Spells used * * * * *Cannon * * * *Fire and Iron Dragon's Blazing Club * *Thunder Bullets * * *Fire and Iron Dragon's Roar * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * *Enhanced Magical Power Armors used * * Weapons used *200 swords *Whip Manga & Anime Differences *The anime added a clip of Gray searching for Warren Rocko. *The scene in which the Fairy Tail Guild communicates telepathically is extended, with the Guild members arguing for longer. *In the manga, the guild decides to put aside their arguing for the time being and attack the Lacrima. In the anime, they only stop arguing after Lucy gives a speech about her time in Fairy Tail, and vows that if no one will help her, she will destroy all of the Lacrima herself. *There are some added clips in the anime of everyone attacking the Lacrima and being hit by the Organic Link Magic. *In the manga, once the Lacrimas have been destroyed, many small boxes pop up in the Cathedral showing Laxus how many Lacrima each member of the Guild destroyed. This is not seen in the anime. *The anime adds a clip of Levy rushing to find Laxus and informing him about his grandfather. *When Gajeel saves Natsu from Laxus's attack in the manga, he is standing on the ground. In the anime however, Gajeel is clinging to one of the ledges in the cathedral. Navigation Category:Episodes